The present invention relates to a battery and a method for producing the same, said battery having a positive pole made of carbon and a negative pole made of metal such as zinc and aluminum. In the conventional battery of this kind, the positive pole is a carbon rod or carbon plate and a mix impregnated with an electrolyte such as ammonium chloride is hermetically sealed in a zinc can or plate. Such a battery can be produced at a low cost and is extremely economical, but its application is limited due to its comparatively large volume.
The battery of this invention is entirely different from the conventional ones, although it is similar in that the positive pole is made of carbon and the negative pole is made of zinc or aluminum. It is very thin and can be cut or formed into any shape, e.g., cylinder, that fits a variety of applications. It is an object of this invention to provide such a battery and a method for producing the same in an extremely easy way.